The Mysterious Underwear
by emillywinter
Summary: While being on a laundry duty Eren found a mysterious piece of clothing and did everything in his power in order to find out who the owner was. And, as the fate would have it, it turned out that the laced thingy belonged to non other than the Capitan Levi.


**The Mysterious Underwear**

The person who designed military uniforms for the Corps could be considered an utter and total pervert. You ask why? Well, Eren asked the same question when he first noticed that the package of his new and shiny uniform did not include even one pair of undies; not boxers, not regular waities; nothing. Now, one may argue that military personnel should have their own pairs to wear under those white pants that are provided; however, after careful explanation to Jean's - where is the underwear - question, a strict man like Shadis had to explain that a soldier does not need them, as they restrict one's movements. And if this confuses you, you are not alone. The instructor's eloquent speech made even Sasha spit her potato that was expertly hidden in her mouth.

Moreover, the fact that the underwear was not a necessity in the Corps was both a positive and a negative one; depending on whom would you ask. Those like Reiner would say that it has its advantages while slightly looking at his right, directly at Bertolt's exposed ass; but there were those who would argue until their dying breath that this simply is not at all hygienic (read: Levi). Nevertheless, Eren just had to go out with the flow, quickly pushing into the furthest corner of his mind that as a doctor's son he had to agree with both of those opinions.

So, when he was on a laundry duty for the first time after entering Levi's squad and when he found a mysterious piece of clothing, he was almost ready to explode with facial discoloration and embarrassment, as, this was not a regular item that one would wear even outside the military. The underwear in question was a pair of laced and expensive looking piece of clothing that would barely cover the essential parts. He had never seen such a thing before. Nevertheless, he was certain that this type of underwear did not belong in the Survey Corps. According to its appearance, red quality lace, thread on the hem, and one golden strap on behind, he was almost certain that this was a piece that would be brought in Shina's most luxurious boutique for a mistress of a king, or someone equally important.

At that moment, Eren was debating two things. First, should he smell it and enjoy the fine aroma rushing through the air into his erection? And, second, who does this belong to? Well, the second question answered the first one. It must be either Petra's or Hanji's as they were the only two females who put their laundry into the box. Then, after a careful deliberation Eren quickly dismissed Hanji. Even though she looked like a female to him, there was this entire confusing part concerning her gender and he was certain that the crazy scientist would never wear a red laced, golden strap thingy under their uniform. That only left Petra, and he really didn't want to jerk thinking about her. He would argue that he respected her too much for that, but in all honesty, he just didn't like her that way. Not that masturbating while thinking about Hanji would be any better. A shiver laced with disgust bolted through Eren's body just thinking about those two. So, he bent down and gently started to scrub, careful not to destroy thin lace that cost more than his monthly payment.

However, after unsuccessful 57th expedition and the death of his squad, Eren still got to wash a variety of the same model of underwear. He decided that he liked the black laced ones the best and whoever was the mysterious owner of these; even if it was Hanji, he couldn't stop himself from taking a deep breath whenever he needed to wash them. He would always get a hard on as soon as he would see that particular pair and after smelling them before washing, he would often indulge himself by having a quick rub of his dick around the soft and expensive material. His come would coat it, making a small pond on a little piece of clothing and then, and only then, Eren would gently clean them. It was his perverted ritual and it went on for weeks.

Eren would often try to solve the mystery of luxurious underwear by inspecting everyone's crotches and backsides, male or female; because, he was almost positive that they did not belong to Hanji; however, the owner has never been found. And honestly, Eren was certain that this method was in the best case scenario unreasonable as the cursed object was so thin that its wrinkles would never be seen under the military uniform pants. The tactics changed after a while and he would spy for the owner of those panties like a madman, looking out at a finished laundry basket in order to see who would take them; but somehow, he would never get to see a person who took them. He even tried to ask questions around the base, careful not to be heard by the Captain, as he was certain that Levi would skin him alive if he knew that he was thinking more about women's underwear than how to gain a control in his Titan form.

Nevertheless, a day came when in spite Eren's deepest efforts the Captain found out about his perverted side. One particular morning after breakfast, Eren was met once again with the beautiful black lace and as soon as he was sniffing it like a rabid dog, a lone figure cleared their throat. Eren's heart was skipping a beat, or more like it, a few beats when a man's voice was heard all around him. He was certain that this was his last day on Earth, as he never heard Levi's voice so quiet, cold, and devoted of emotion before.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Silence; Eren couldn't speak even if someone would pay him by killing all the fucking Titans. He was red in his face, eyes bigger than the Moon, mouth dry as a desert. Threatening cardiac arrest was an equivalent to winning a lottery ticket in comparison to the other option that was looking at him.

"I will repeat the question once again, Jaeger. What the fuck are you doing?"

The cold voice was demanding and before Eren could even think about what he was saying, he was saying everything; every fucking thing that happened was blurted out of his mouth. He finished the story making a puppy eye expression and saying that the black ones are the most erotic and beautiful thing that he had ever seen. And, the fact that Eren was still breathing meant one thing to him: he had enough mind, even in this state, not to say that he touched himself inappropriately. The Captain didn't need to know that.

"And, have you ever found out who they belong to?" Levi's voice was shaking now; and, Eren gulped. _He must be so angry_ \- the idiot thought.

"No." – Short answers were the best way to avoid the death. And, if Eren wanted to add that he would give everything to find out who is the mysterious owner, he didn't say it.

"Shitty brat, don't do it ever again if you want to see another day." And, Levi turned around in the direction of the door when Eren's voice stopped him.

"Captain, do you know who they belong to?"

A cold flat "Yes" was said and Captain left the room.

The next few days Eren was thinking a new strategy. He needed to find out who the owner of mysterious underwear was, even if it killed him. The opportunity presented itself sooner than he thought was possible. He was on a cleaning duty that cursed day when he decided that it was a smart thing to "accidentally drop" a bucket of water on every person passing by. As if the fate had its fingers in events that day, the first two people who were splashed were the Captain Levi and Hanji, as obviously Eren needed to exclude the scientist from his list, once for all.

However, Eren was not prepared in the slightest when water on the white fabric reviled what was beneath it. He resembled a gaping fish as his eyes moved from one figure to the next. The room was so silent that he could hear his heart beating rapidly. His eyes were deceiving him; this must be it- Eren had thought. There was no way that the mysterious owner of the cursed underwear was the person who was looking at him like he was a target practice mark. Of course, it needed to be a mistake; why was the Captain wearing black laced thingy under his pants?

And, perhaps, something was wrong with his eyes; yes, that must be it. They were burned by Hanji's dark bush that he had seen under see-through pants. After all, it is logical that his eyes stopped working properly after that sight. It was really the only explanation here; there was not any way in which the Captain would be the mystery-underwear-(wo)man.

But then, he could feel heat building inside. Oh God, how much he wanted to take the man's pants off in order to have a better look. He was painfully hard, and, he was painfully turned on. He wanted more than anything else in the entire world to fuck the person wearing the pretty thong. Just, why that person needed to be his commanding officer who could, or even better, would kill him?

"My office; now, Jaeger." That was all that was said; the line breaking him like he was made out of the fucking glass; and, Eren closed his mouth, ready for consequences; his mind blank as he said, "Yes, sir" following his Captain into what he believed was his death, but turned out to be the best night of his life.


End file.
